


Snack-Cakes

by MaroonGhost



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonGhost/pseuds/MaroonGhost
Summary: A collection of the adventures and sexcapades of Shantae, Rottytops and their friends.
Relationships: Bolo/Sky (Shantae), Rottytops/Shantae (Shantae)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cool, breezy night in Scuttle Town, where Shantae was in her pajamas and undone hair laying in bed. She was spacing out when a spider with a paper on its back crawled in through the window. Shantae took the paper, dismissed the spider, and read what was on the letter. Each letter was crooked and blocky, so someone with bad penmanship must have written it. And it read:  
My house, asap. Rottytops.  
That explained the poor writing. It's tough to handle a pen with a rotting dominant hand. Shantae dressed in her iconic red clothes and redid her hair, in case she ran into trouble on her way. The woods Rottytops lived in was inhabited by zombies who didn't know what coffee was, so to speak.  
But after enough running, jumping and whipping Shantae arrived without many wounds.  
Abner was outside the house napping, but awoke startled when Shantae stepped close. "Shantae! Oh geez, you really scared me!"  
"Sorry. I'm looking for Rottytops, is she here?"  
"Yeah, did she send for you? I saw here goofin' off with some spider, tying some letter to it's back..."  
Without much delay, Shantae dashed inside and looked around, only to not find Rottytops. So she turned to leave, wondering if Abner pulled some kind of joke when she heard a cabinet fling open. Shantae looked around and found Rottytop's head peeking out of a dresser.  
"Rotty! You called for me?"  
"Yeah, but when I heard you coming I hid in the dresser. Like a coward."  
"Aw Rotty, you're no coward! So you wanna tell me something?"  
"Can you pull the rest of me out of the other dressers first? I'll feel more comfy in one piece."  
Once Shantae found and reassembled all of Rottytops, she shivered and blush as she stammered out some unintelligible words. "What?" asked Shantae. "Speak up, Rotty!"  
"I... wanna... I kinda... gotta... erm... well... nevermind, just go."  
"What? But I came all this way at midnight just to talk to you! You can't do this to me! Please, you can tell me anything!"  
"Alright, I... I love you."  
This made Shantae don a surprised look on her face.  
"I know it's stupid of me to just say that and you think I'm a perverted child and... do you hate me now?"  
"What? I would never! We've risked our skins to help each other a bunch of times, and you think I'll hate you for crushing on me? And whaddaya mean, pervert? I think you're a decent spirit with a crush, not some freak who stalks me. You're much better than those creeps who always hit on me."  
"When you put it that way, I feel kinda stupid for asking. You can go home now."  
"Well, let me tell you one thing. I think you're pretty cute to, and though I've never thought of dating you I'd love to. You're one of the people so close to my heart."  
"Really? Well, that went better than expected. I would love to date you, to."  
"How about we visit the beach together tomorrow? I've got all the time in the world."  
"Works nice! Say, noon-ish."  
"That seals it! G'night, Rotty."  
"Night, Snack Cakes."  
Snack Cakes. That used to be just a goofy nickname, something she called her crush out of her stomach's craving. But now, it will have a new meaning. It'll be more along the lines of a pet name. Rottytops shook her head in disbelief, causing it to fall off her neck and onto the floor. "Ah, hell. Abner!"  
The next day Shantae was laying on the beach in her red two-piece, stars in her eyes, thinking about her new girlfriend. What will they do with each other? Where could they go? Will Rotty even show up? She was a nervous wreck yesterday.  
But Shantae's train of thought was halted when she spotted her new girlfriend, wearing a yellow two piece and heavily blushing when her eyes met Shantae's. Shantae relentlessly waved her down and Rottytops united with her.  
They mostly sunbathed, trading kisses for a couple hours, listening to the crashing waves and nearby civilians. They were interrupted, however, when a group of men appeared and advanced to the lounging heroines.  
"Hey, Shantae! How ya doin?" the leader spoke.  
Shantae looked over to a confused zombie and said "These are the creeps I'm talking about. Load a' simps."  
This prompted Rottytops to get up and look the man in his eyes. "Excuse me, me and my girlfriend were doing just fine."  
"Rotty! Lie back down!"  
"And what? Let him keep getting on your back?"  
"I don't want to use my powers on a civilian."  
The man got upset and said "Girlfriend? Aw c'mon Shantae, you can do better than this rotting bitch."  
"Rotting bitch? Rotting bitch?! I'll make you a rotting bitch!" hollered Rottytops. Realizing they were going to get in a fight, Shantae got up from her spot and readied herself.  
The leader swung and beaned Rottytops in her face, but she barely flinched in response. She counterattacked by grabbing his arm, leaning into it and taking a big, feral bite, making the brute yelp in pain. His first goon got a faceful of hair as Shantae struck, making him fall a short distance back. He then swung for Shantae's belly, but she dodged with ease and landed a stern kick in his junk, making him fall defeated. A second man was charging for her, but Rottytops noticed, took of her head and bowled it at his feet, making him trip and eat sand. The leader saw Rottytops was vulnerable and ran to her head, about to kick it like a soccer ball, when Shantae stuck out her foot and tripped him, making him fall with his nose before Rottytop's mouth. The zombie saw the chance, lunged forward and bit her enemy's nose, making him scream, hide his nose in pain and get up to run, ordering his goons to retreat. They fled and Rottytops screamed "Good riddance!"  
"Wow Rotty, you made quick work of those guys!"  
She looked into her girlfriend's eyes and said "Well you did, to. I bet you're tired, so let's go home.  
The two exchanged some forehead kisses, then left.  
When Rottytops returned home, Abner asked "How was it, sis?"  
"We got into a fight, but we weren't hurt too badly and we made quick work of the creeps."  
"Really? Cool. Anyway, there's some snacks for you on the table. I made you some coffee, to."  
"Thanks, bro."  
"Don't mention it. You'd do the same for me."


	2. How Nice You Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shantae invites Rottytops to her lighthouse. Smut warning.

A spider with a note on its back crawled into Rottytop's bedroom through her window as she was waking up. She got out of her bed and reached the spider, untying the string and reading the note.  
"Dear Rottytops, I wanna thank you for what you did yesterday. I was wondering if you want to visit me at my lighthouse? We can spend the day together. Sincerely, Shantae."  
Rottytops was ecstatic to get a date. She ran to Abner and Poe, who were eating breakfast, to explain where she's going.  
"I got a date with Shantae! See y'all later!"  
"Bye!" said Abner.  
She dashed out the door and slammed it. Poe looked at his brother quizzically. "Rotty's dating Shantae?"  
"Lucky her, ah? When are you getting a date?"  
"Soon, OK? Sheesh, you're like a dad."  
Abner leaned over the table to give his brother a hug. He was so paternal when no one else was around.  
Soon enough Rottytops dashed through Scuttle Town and reached the coast, finding the lighthouse. She stopped at the door, mentally prepared herself, and then knocked on the door. A few seconds later Shantae opened the door. "Rotty! You made it!"  
"Yep. You have no idea how fast I was going."  
"Well come on in! You look like a wreck! You eat breakfast?"  
"Erm... no."  
"Well I can fix that!"  
And Shantae flew into the house to make Rottytops a fruit salad. "Let's see... pineapples, watermelons, strawberries... these'll work!" And she was off like a shot. She pulled out a knife, a cutting board and a bowl, peeling and slicing the fruit like it was nothing. It wasn't long before all the sweet fruit flesh was gathered in the bowl, tossed and presented to Rottytops.  
"Not exactly what I had in mind," said Rottytops, "But this'll do." She was passed a fork and started eating.  
To her surprise, Shantae pulled out another fork and began eating out of the bowl. She was nonchalant, like Rotty wasn't even there. "Erm, Shantae?" asked Rottytops. "Why are you eating out of my bowl?"  
"Because I made too much for one person! You think you could eat this all?"  
She had a point. But it was still strange that she was being so intimate with no reason. "Why can't you get your own bowl?"  
"Because this is more romantic!"  
"Well we don't gotta go so fast. But ya know, whatever. Go ahead."  
Overjoyed, Shantae split the bowl with Rottytops until there was not a single piece left. Shantae courteously took the dishes away and put them on a counter to wash later. "So, what do you wanna do?"  
"We could go swimming in the water, but I didn't bring a bathing suit."  
"Well, wanna go skinny dipping?"  
"What? We only started dating yesterday!"  
"Oh, c'mon! It won't necessarily be intimate! Unless you wanna go in clothed?"  
"Ah, fine. But you're going in naked to, to prove your point."  
"Fine by me!"  
And Shantae rushed out the door. Rottytops was surprised at how ready she was for all of this. But she walked out the door to find Shantae was naked. Her clothes and headband were laying on the pier, and her boobs were poking out of the water with her head. Rottytops sighed and began undressing. Her purple crop top first came off, then her bra, showing her green tits with moderate areolas. Her headband then came of, whipping her decayed hair around. Then she removed her earings and carefully placed them on the pile of clothes she had amassed. Her shoes, socks and finally her jean shorts were removed, leaving her completely naked. She was very unnerved.  
She was snapped out of her trace when Shantae shouted "Come on! The water's fine!" Not wanting to be afraid, she shook her head around to recalibrate, then jumped in the water. It was rather warm for this time of year, but Rottytops didn't complain.  
They mostly floated around, paddling and splashing. Rottytops' eyes kept wandering to Shantae's body. Her small, firm breasts were a spectacle for her, and her slender legs and thighs were clouding up her mind. Shantae did the same thing but was much less embarrassed about it. Rottytops' big boobs and moderate legs were captivating, as she swam in the water without many cares. When they got out of the water, both girls were aroused.  
"Snack Cakes, you're so pretty. I could just eat you up right now. I want to kiss your lips."  
"Take them."  
Rottytops leaned into her girlfriend and met her mouth, pressing herself into her. She was so foggy-minded, intent on getting more, more, more! She entwined their tongues, Rottytops' not tasting very good but Shantae's tasting perfect.  
They hugged and kissed as they, still undressed, wandered into the lighthouse. They pressed their boobs and grabbed their butts, felt one another up and down. Rottytops tossed Shantae onto the bed and clumsily mounted her girlfriend, wrapping their legs together.  
"Oh yes, Rotty! I wanna scissor with you! I wanna fuck! I'm so horny for you, I want to feel you rub against me, I want to cum!"  
Rottytops was turned on by this dirty talk, and slid her slit across her lover's. They blushed hard and rubbed fast, Rottytops pushing into the genie. She felt her orgasm creeping along her spine. She tossed her head up and lolled her tongue, twitching a spasming hard with lust. "I love you, Shantae! I love you I love you I love you! Cum on me!"  
They threw their heads back and wailed as they felt their orgasm wash over them. Exhausted, the zombie fell atop the genie and snuggled with her.  
"I want to spend all my days with you. Never leave me," begged Rottytops. And Shantae responded "I wouldn't dream of it."


	3. Power Bottom Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risky Boots has captured Shantae, Rottytop, Sky and Bolo, but is willing to release them if they gangbang her. Smut warning.

The next day Rottytops slowly awoke in an unfamiliar place. She groggily double-checked to make sure she wasn't anywhere she recognized. The wall before her was replaced with jail bars, and the other walls, ceiling and floor were all wood planks. Did Shantae take her somewhere in her sleep? And... wait a minute, she's chained to the wall! What's going on?  
"Rise and shine, dummies!"  
Oh no. It was the fearful voice of the purple pirate, Risky Boots. Rottytops jolted awake and realized she was held captive in her ship. And, wait... dummies? As in, multiple dummies?  
"You're not getting away with this!"  
Bolo.  
"I swear, when I get out of here your ass is mine!"  
Sky.  
"We'll get out of hear somehow!"  
Shantae. Crud, her friends are in here with her.  
"Oh, I know exactly how you're getting out of here," followed up Risky. "That is, if you all make a deal with me. If you decline, Scuttle Town, and soon after the entire known world gets wrecked."  
"What do you want from us?" asked Rottytops.  
"Oh, I've been feeling a little... lonely. My bats have been good company, but I need something with a conscience, at least for an hour or so."  
"What are we doing?" asked Bolo.  
"Hehehe... you all are fucking my brains out."  
"What?!" screamed Sky. "I duwanna do that!"  
"Either you all give me a good time, or Scuttle Town gets it! Struggle all you want, these chains are cursed to the moon!"  
Rottytops shook her chains a little, and her entire body soon felt like it was being burnt. The rapscallion wasn't lying. Risky Boots wore the smuggest smile when Rottytops yelled in pain, the bastard.  
"Shantae?" asked Rottytops. "What do you say?"  
"We have no choice," sighed the genie. "Bolo, Sky?"  
"Well," said Bolo, "We've saved this place more times than I can count. May as well do it again."  
Sky gave no response but a defeated sigh.  
"Excellent!" cried Risky. "Now, off with those chains!"  
Risky paced to the wall and removed a key, which she then used to open all the cell doors. At the snap of her fingers the chains disappeared, and the four walked out of their cells to get a look at one another. "Off with your clothes, everyone!" commanded Risky, and everyone blushed as they slid off their shirts, pants and underwear, Risky included.  
Risky Boots then kicked the floor three times, and a table appeared from the floor behind her, with some dildos and chains atop it. Risky moved the toys onto the floor, then layed on the table. "Tie me up," said the unclothed pirate. Shantae moved over and battened her onto the table tight by her wrists and feet, then shouted "Everyone! The door!"  
"Not so fast," said Risky. "There's nearly all of my bats behind that door, and they'll only let you out when I say they can, which won't be until I've got my fill of you all."  
Shantae rolled her eyes back, but didn't argue. Better safe then sorry, she guessed. She walked back to the table and started squeezing Risky's boobs.  
"Oh yeah," said Risky. "Hey, birdbrain! Don't just stand there! Make me feel good, to!" Sky reluctantly walked over and got on the table, then sat on Risky's face. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff..." groaned Risky as her tongue darted inside and outside of Sky.  
Bolo was called over next, and he picked a dildo off the ground. It was carved out of marble, so when he shoved it into Risky she screamed "Oh, so cold! Keep fucking me with it!" Bolo had no choice but to comply, pumping in and out of her.  
Rottytops shuffled over herself, finding a paddle on the ground. She could knock Risky out with it, but that'd make her sic her bats on them all when she woke up. So she turned to Risky and looked at her bare chest, then started lightly spanking her. "Oof! Ow! Harder!" she muffled.  
"Oh yeah! I'm cumming!" muffled Risky. She orgasmed loudly for around five seconds, then went limp. Bolo retraced the toy, Rottytops dropped the paddle, Shantae let go of Risky's chest and Sky got off her face. "Can we go now?" asked Shantae.  
"Nope. I've got another one in me. Untie me, and let me watch you all please yourselves."  
Shantae gave a frustrated sigh, then untied her captor. This was going nowhere. Risky sat up, grabbed the marble dildo and shoved it inside herself. Shantae beckoned over Rottytops and hugged her, making out with her and pressing their boobs together. They entwined their legs and rubbed their thighs against their lover's slits, making them both blush harder. Shantae soon pulled Rottytops onto the floor and wrestled their legs into a twist, making their vulvas touch each other. They grinded faster and harder, making them gasp for air, looking into each other's eyes. They could not take anymore stimuli and finally came on each other, laying down soon after.  
"Not enough," moaned the pirate, still fucking herself. "Bolo, Sky! Get touchy!"  
The two hugged and kissed like their friends, feeling each other's backs and necks. Their genitals touched and they soon drove themselves to madness, Sky laying herself on the floor. Bolo bent down to get atop her and mating pressed her, letting his weight constrict Sky's lungs as his dick slid in and out of her. He was so close to cumming, and Sky was as well. He sped up until he got up and let out a cry of pleasure, which Sky soon mirrored, as they both came with one inside the other. Risky finally came herself, dropping her toy on the ground, shooting out some fluid and crying in euphoria until she rode it out completely.  
"Now can we go?" asked Shantae.  
"Yes. Let me give my bats the signal."  
Still undressed, she got up and walked to the door, opened it, stuck out her head and shouted "Stay!" to her bats as her captives dressed behind her back. When she opened the door fully, she watched as the four walked out the door, defeated. It was midday and Risky was docked in a remote coast, but Shantae recognized where it was and led her friends off the boat and back to Scuttle Town.  
"I know where to go from here," said Bolo.  
"Me to," said Sky.  
"My brothers oughta be worried for me," said Rottytops. "Bye Shantae!"  
"Bye, Rotty!"


	4. Sky and Bolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky has a customer for her eggs, but he fears he may be ambushed, so she brings Bolo to help her.

It was around 8 o'clock when Sky awoke to a knock on her door. She slowly woke up from under her covers, blinking groggily, wondering who is out there waking her up? But she remembered when Wrench started raising a riot, flying around her house and dropping feathers everywhere. The same way he acted when he saw Bolo.  
Sky jumped out of her bed and rushed to the door, yanking it open, to not keep her friend waiting. She was happy to see him dressed and battle-ready, even though they were staying at Sky's house for an hour. Seeing Bolo was already dressed made Sky remember she was still in her pjs.  
"Hey Sky!" said Bolo, now slightly blushing.  
"Hey, Bolo! Just wait outside while I get dressed," said Sky, who was also blushing.  
"Alright."  
Sky shut the door and reopened it half a minute later in her staple purple and blue outfit. Wrench was perched on her shoulder. "Squak!" he went, before lifting off and landing on Bolo's head, then taking a mouthful of hair from his head.  
"Ah! Get outta his hair!" said Sky, not meaning to make a pun.  
"Bah, it's fine," said Bolo. "Let 'im have a few more minutes."  
While Wrench was nibbling on Bolo's hair, Sky made her guest breakfast. Just some eggs and bread. Bolo thanked his friend and cleaned his plate.  
"Hope none of those eggs were expense."  
"Hehe, you're funny," said Sky. But she side-eyed the waste bin, just in case.  
A few minutes later Wrench was back on Sky's shoulder and the three were trekking the jungle, Sky with a backpack on she borrowed from her customer. It carried some precious cargo; some rare bird eggs a customer had purchased in advance. He wanted to give them to his daughter on her birthday, as she was becoming interested in ornithology, and you know how much parents like to pull this kind of stunt. But he feared that some troublemakers would tail him and strike at his pick-up point, so he asked for reinforcements in case they showed their heads. That's why Bolo was around. Not for anything else, oh no totally not. Not because Sky thinks he's been crushing on her since they had to bargain for their lives aboard Risky Boots' ship. And Bolo was only agreeing to this because he wanted an excuse to punch some wimps in the face, not because he also thought Sky was crushing on him since they were captives of Risky Boots. Oh no, not one bit.  
It was a tough trek, filled with discreet glaring, cracking voices and lies as they both tried to figure out if the other was crushing on them, but in the middle of a forest the three caught sight of just who they were looking for, a lean man in a white turban and a blue shirt. He waved them down and the travelling band met with him.  
"Oh, thank you!" said the man. "I'll take those eggs off your person..."  
"Here you go!" said Sky, taking off her backpack and handing it back to the man, all the eggs clean and unscathed.  
"Though I am thankful that you hand me these eggs," said the customer, "I fear that there will be people on our backs soon, so stay where you are."  
"When will they be here?" asked Bolo.  
Then they heard rustling in the canopy above them.  
"Now!" said the man, about to run, but a rope dropped behind him, and then a person with a concealed face fell behind him and tied the rope to his leg, then signaling. The rope soon pulled up and left the civilian dangling in the air, holding onto his backpack and making panicked noises. More reinforcements dropped from the canopy, and Sky and Bolo readied themselves to fight.  
Sky signaled Wrench to swoop at the first assailant, and he flew over and dug his claws into their face, making them hiss in pain and fall to the ground. Bolo spun around and grabbed a foe by their shoulders, then smashed his head into them, knocking them out cold. Sky whistled, and two falcons crashed through the leaves to grab another foe by their shoulders, lifting them up, then dropping them. They hit the ground and lost conscious. Bolo swung his fist at a separate foe, who caught it and made a move to punch Bolo's stomach, but he wriggled free just in time, then jabbed his foot at his enemy's leg, tripping them. All the disguised enemies were incapacitated.   
Once the customer was set free, he went around the defeated foes and took off their masks. He gasped in surprise when he recognized every last one of them. "You all go to my daughter's school! Why do you want to prevent me from giving my daughter bird stuff?"  
"Because," groaned one of the assailants, "We're envious of all the avian supplies you give her. She always outshines us all in ornithology, because you give her so much material."  
"Well, you're not the kindest spirits, getting the jump on us like that. But tell you all what. You stop intervening with my purchases, and I'll let you visit my house and share Asisi's bird stuff."  
"Really?!" piped up a separate enemy. "You've got yourself a deal!"  
"All's well that ends well," said Bolo as he and Sky helped their attackers up on their feet.  
Once they all went their separate ways, Bolo and Sky were happy to end the fight, but were still shooting each other glances. Neither of them were satisfied with what they've learned about each other. Finally, Sky groaned "Alright, spill it! You do have a crush on me!"  
"What?" said Bolo. "If anyone, you do! You've been blushing and glancing at me this entire time!"  
"Well, you've been to!"  
"I've been trying to figure out if you have a crush on me!"  
"So have I!"  
"You're lying!"  
"Nuh uh!"  
"Say it!"  
Bolo and Shy were about to fistfight, but Wrench squaked and jumped off Sky's shoulder, then landed in Bolo's hair and began eating again. His action brought the two back to earth.  
"Look, do you have a crush on me?" asked Sky.  
"Well, er... I guess so."  
"Uh... me, to."  
"Sorry."  
"No, I am."  
And the two hugged it out, in the middle of the forest.  
"Does this mean we're dating now?" asked Bolo.  
Sky replied with "I... guess so."  
And they walked back to Sky's house in silence.


	5. Spare Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rottytops found something that she maybe should've left behind, but she was too anxious to try it out. Smut warning

Rottytops knocked on Shantae's door, and the genie was bursting with her peppy aura when she opened it. Her girlfriend was giving her a toothy grin, and she was holding a box.  
"Hi, Rotty! What's in the box?"  
"You'll see. For now, we have a reservation at that restaurant!" said Rottytops, placing the box on a counter and hooking her arm around Shantae's. She was off like a shot to where the two planned to eat that night. This made Shantae very curious as to what's in the box.  
Once they reached the restaurant and were escorted to their seats, Shantae struck up a conversation.  
"What'd you do last night?"  
"Just hung out with Poe and Abner. They fight a bit, but they love each other, really."  
"Having so many siblings must be a pain."  
"Oh, it has its perks. What'd you do yesterday?"  
"Got in this huge tussle with a group of rouge zombies. I tried to talk them out of it, but they weren't having it. And there had to have been ten of 'em."  
"Not bad. But I can do fifteen."  
"Oh yeah? Well, I can do twenty!"  
"I can do twenty-five!"  
"Thirty!"  
"You know what? Let's finish dinner before we continue this conversation. What do ya want to eat?"  
"Hmm, tilapia looks good."  
Once the two ate and split the bill, the two dashed to Rottytops' forest, where Shantae explained what she was thinking.  
"We're gonna play a game. Whoever can defeat the most zombies in two hours wins. If you win, I'll pay you for what you spent on your meal. And if I win, you gotta pay for what I spent tonight."  
"Cool, cool. But how will we know if someone's lying?"  
"When you defeat a zombie, rip its left hand off and keep it on you. When we regroup, we'll see how many we each have."  
"What if the zombie doesn't have a left hand?"  
"Then, i dunno, find another zombie, I guess. Ready, set, go!"  
And the two heroines shot off into the thicket. Rottytops was the first to encounter a zombie, and she took off her right arm and weaponized it, using it to smack it across its face. It fell to the ground dead, and Rottytops bent down to rip off his left hand, then sticking in her inventory.  
Shantae found another zombie. Her hair whips were too slow, and it kept blocking her attacks. So she jumped and landed on top of the zombie, dizzying it and letting Shantae strike with her hair. It fell, and Shantae dismembered its left hand.  
This went on for two hours until the two reunited by the forest entrance and emptied their pockets. Rottytops had eleven, and Shantae had ten. But Shantae noticed something.  
"Rotty, what happened to your left hand?"  
Whoops. Rottytops sighed, pulled her hand out of her pile and reattached it, leaving her with ten left hands. The two had a draw.  
"You thought you were smart, huh?" asked Shantae.  
"Yeah, I did," responded Rottytops.  
"You little cheat," said Shantae in mock disappointment. "Let's go home."  
And the two dashed off, back to Shantae's house.  
"Hey, what's in that box?" asked Shantae, pointing to said box. It was still where Rottytops left it. "It's been bugging me this entire time."  
Rottytops just smuggly smiled and walked over to the box, turned to Shantae and opened it. Its contents took Shantae aback. Inside was a green, rotting penis.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"Some poor zombie chump. You wanna try it out?"  
"Will it even work on you?"  
"I tried it. Fits like a glove."  
"Do you..."  
"I can."  
Rottytops began undressing, and soon Shantae was as well. Once they were done Rottytops took out the dick and affixed it above her vagina, were it started filling with blood.  
"No way..." Shantae started.  
"Yes way!" Rottytops quipped.  
Shantae got on her knees and began coddling the cock. It smelled bad, like it could use a bath. But that was true of every inch of Rottytops, so Shantae gave no complaints as she took it in her mouth.  
"Oh yeah! Suck that zombie dick!"  
The undead rod began twitching and throbbing, like it was gonna burst any second. Shantae sped up, wanting the taste of sperm in her mouth. She looked her lover in her eyes and made some choking noises, which made Rottytops go all out. She was pumping fast as she could and was finally happy when she shot her load down the genie's throat.  
With her penis still attached, Rottytops got on her butt and tangled her legs around Shantae's, making them rub their slits together. They were panting and puffing as their clits touched, separated and touched again. It made them steam with pleasure.  
"I wanna cum for you!" moaned Shantae.  
"I love sex with you! Faster, faster!" panted Rottytops.  
They were loving the sounds and squeals they made for one another, amping up their drive. It took a while, but the two buckled and came through their vaginas, drenching between one another's legs. The feeling made Rottytops' penis twitch, throb and eventually shoot another rope of semen onto the floor, making her scream with euphoria again.  
"I love you," trailed Shantae as she crawled across the floor and got next to Rottytops, cuddling with her.  
"Me too," grumbled Rottytops.


	6. Keep Your Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Bolo have their first date at the beach. Smut warning.

Bolo was in his hut tracing in the dirt floor, when a spider with a note crawled in through his window. Bolo took the note from the spider and read it. It was from Sky.  
"Weather permitting, I'll be by the beach from 10 to 2. You can join me if you wish. Sky." And next to her signature was a lip print.  
Bolo was more than happy to get out of his house, so he searched for his bathing suit, found it and ran out the door with it on, carrying a bag with his beach stuff. He reached the beach entrance around 10:05, and he found Sky sunbathing by the beach, with Wrench patrolling around her. "Hey Sky!" shouted Bolo.  
"Bolo! Happy you could make it. So what do you wanna do?"  
Reaching into his bag, Bolo pulled out a ball. It was ragged and a bit flat, but Sky gave no complaints as Bolo passed it over to her, and signaled to get it back. The passed the ball around for an hour before they got bored of it, and Bolo stuck it back in his bag.  
"So what now?" asked Bolo.  
Soon as he said that, another ball it the back of his head. Not mentioning it, he turned around and picked it up, before looking around to find out whose it was. "Hey, whose ball is this?"  
"Over here!" shouted a couple of children, who ran over to Bolo. They were such cutiepies, both looking around five with shining, innocent eyes.  
"Aw, here you go!" said Bolo, returning the ball. "You two are such charmers!"  
"We know," chuckled the female one, who took the ball from Bolo's hands and walked away. But the second Bolo turned away, someone shouted "Hey, that's my ball!" Bolo turned to see a woman running after the children, fast as she could.  
"Are you sure, madam?" said Bolo. "Those said it was theirs." But when Bolo turned back to the children, they were replaced with a chuckling pair of mermaids, one tossing the ball up and down.  
"The ones who were actually mermaids in disguise?" asked the pissed woman.  
"Aw, man! Don't worry madam, we'll get your ball back! Sky!"  
"Yeah?" shouted the lounging heroine.  
"We got some mermaids to beat up! They stole a ball!"  
"Coming!" said Sky. Poor Bolo was easy to outsmart, so she better get used to helping him out if she's gonna be around him so much.  
The two caught up the the thieves and readied themselves to fight. Bolo got a trident stab right in his stomach, which sent him back a bit. He started a flurry punch and slowly stepped forward, coating his front in flying fists and forcing the mermaid back. Sky called for Wrench, who swooped over and swiped for the mermaid's trident, getting it after enough attempts. Rendered defenseless, she became a mermaid speedbag as she was fed punch after punch from Bolo. The second mermaid, meanwhile, was avoiding conflict with the stolen ball in her hands, but was soon assaulted by Wrench, who made her drop the ball. She was able to swat away the feathered hunter with her trident, but Sky scooped up some sand while she was distracted and threw a fistful straight in her eyes. Blinded, she rubbed at her eyes furiously trying to remove the sand, and soon felt a great deal of pain as Bolo jumped and stomped on her tail. She hissed in pain and, forgetting her ball, fled into the sea, soon followed by her friend.  
"Whew!" went Bolo. "That was a workout! Let's get that ball back to the lady."  
"Agreed," said Sky as she bent down and picked it up.  
Once the two reached the civilian, Bolo apologized for his imbecility. "Sorry. Not many people think I'm smart."  
"Well I got my ball back, and got to watch you two demolish some mermaids. When your friend threw that sand I bust out laughing."  
"Happy to get your ball back," said Sky. "C'mon Bolo, I wanna got home. That fight wore me out."  
The two went back to their towel base, packed up and went back to Sky's house together. They stepped inside and not bothering to redress, sat as Sky pulled some sandwiches out of her bag. "I was planning to eat these with you at the beach, but that fight threw a wrench in my plans."  
The two ate their fill, and once they finished, Bolo said "You know, we look pretty sexy in our bathing suits."  
"Well, duh. That's half the reason they exist."  
"Heheh, right," said Bolo as he walked over to Sky and wrapped his arms around her body.  
"Oh, you want a hug?" asked Sky, returning one. Bolo began kissing around Sky's face, all over her forehead and cheeks. Sky became enveloped with smooches, which made her kiss Bolo back. She ravenously pecked his lips and neck, trailing down to his abs. They wanted each other now. They undressed and presented their bodies to one another, Sky with steel nipples, and Bolo with an erection. They kissed each other, going lower and lower until they fell to the floor. Bolo was now dribbling precum, and the spectacle drew Sky's mouth over to it, hypnotising her to lick some off. Bolo gave a groan of approval, watching as Sky trailed her tongue around his penis, forcing out his seed. He was pumping pheremones out of every pore, masking him in musk, energizing Sky. She swirled her tongue around faster and faster until Bolo buckled and came on her face.  
Wanting her turn, Sky got up and sat on Bolo's face. Bolo knew what to do to a certain degree, licking around Sky's snatch, drinking her nectar. Sky began to drool as she put more weight onto Bolo's face, forcing his tongue inside her slit. He explored inside Sky until he found her sweet spot, signaled by her muscles tensing and voice shuddering. He drilled in and out of her vagina desperately harvesting her liquids and swallowing it fast as he could. Sky gave one final shuddering cry as she leaned back, cumming down Bolo's throat.  
"Oh, I'm gonna faint," said Sky.  
"Join the club," groaned Bolo.  
And they fell asleep.


	7. Naked Gladiatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shantae decides to hunt zombies at night while naked to see what happens. Smut warning.

It's been a while since Shantae and Rottytops were on a date, so Shantae was feeling sexually wound up. As she paced around her lighthouse, she pondered a way to relieve herself. Plain masturbation would be too boring and she didn't know anyone who would have sex with her. Besides maybe Risky Boots, but they're mortal enemies, so that's not optimal. But once she saw a messenger spider with a note, she snapped back to reality. The genie untied the string on the spider and read what was on it. It was from the village elder.  
"We at the village center have reasons to believe that there will be a boom in zombie activity tonight. As such, we ask you to go in the forest and deal with a handful to keep the village safe. Thank you."  
This threw a wrench in poor Shantae's forming plans, she thought. But the more she turned it over in her head, the more she realized this was the perfect opportunity. She checked her idea and double-checked it, before giggling to herself smuggly, taking off her clothes and heading to the forest.  
Her mission would be filled with exibitionism! As there would likely be nobody alive in the forest save herself, she wouldn't likely be caught. And combining the high activity with the cold weather would amplify her arousal. Bare feet occasionally skimming the ground, Shantae floated around the village and into the dark forest. Shantae's magic made it easier to see here than most other people, so she had no need for a lantern, further lowering her chances of getting caught. She looked around the vicinity and found no zombies, but after staying quiet a while she overheard some undead grumbling a distance to her front. Floating further into the forest she saw a group of three zombies, who were now unaware of her. The perfect setting for a preemptive sneak attack.  
Shantae hid in some foliage, feeling the greenery brush against her bare skin and silently shuddered. She whistled to lure over the horde, who grumbled a little louder and trekked over to Shantae's hiding spot. The first zombie poked its head into the bush and first saw nothing, but its ears were grabbed by a pair of hands and in a flash Shantae busted out of the bushes and smashed their heads together, leaving a bloody dent in her victim and killing it. Its buddies staggered back but then slashed at Shantae, who dodged and floated behind them. She unleashed a punch flurry into the left zombie's back before landing a heavy hit, sending it back a short distance before it toppled and fell on the ground defeated. The final zombie attempted to flee but got nowhere on its rotten legs, which were near split in half with Shantae's spinning kick. It fell to the ground and breathed its last. Metaphorically.  
"That was invigorating!" Shantae said to herself. Truly, it was, a sudden rush of adrenaline paired with cold, bare, sweaty skin. It wound her up so much she felt like giving in, sitting down and masturbating. But there were more zombies out there she had to deal with, and the more she aroused herself the better her final orgasm would be. She focused on the sound around her, and it sounded like there were zombies coming for her, so she hid back into a shrub and waited for more zombies. After a few minutes two more zombies appeared in the clearing, which made Shantae's job easier.  
After Shantae whistled once more, the two zombies walked over to Shantae's shrub and inspected, this time both at once. Shantae burst out of the shrubbery and grabbed both their heads, bashing them together. Her attack dizzied them both, but they were still upright and swinging their nails around, attempting to hit her. Shantae approached the right one and uppercut it beneath its head, which made a satisfying 'pow!' sound as her living fist made contact with the dead jawbone, knocking off the poor thing's head. As the second zombie regained itself, it dashed at Shantae and landed a sharp slash attack, leaving a noticeable red line on her light brown skin. But Shantae brushed it off and landed a perfect punch on the poor thing's nose, making it fall back and scream for reinforcements, but nobody heard it's call. One more roundhouse kick to its head was enough to send it toppling down onto the rocky floor.  
The extra action was enough to break Shantae's sanity, and she sat down on the floor and glanced at her quivering, dribbling snatch and swollen clit. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and inserted them into her inviting pussy. A burst of ecstacy enveloped her brain as she stuffed herself with her hand, swirling and spinning her fingers, brushing her g-spot and making erotic squelching noises. She used her other hand to flick, pinch and finally rub her clit, making her very aroused. She had no choice but to listen to her body as she upped her tempo. It made her mad, wishing already to orgasm, panting and moaning in response to her action. She felt her finale creeping along her spine and it reached its destination after a few seconds, sending a cascade of womanly fluids onto the forest floor and stuffing Shantae's brain with dopamine. She rode it out for fifteen seconds before she fell onto herself, sprawled on the uncomfy terrain.  
A few hours later Shantae had returned to her house, still naked and not caught. She opted to not redress and got under her blanket before thankfully getting a well deserved sleep.


	8. Screwing Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky needs to find some rare eggs for her buyers, so she will venture with Bolo into Saliva Island. Smut warning.

"Hmm..."  
Sky looked over an order that was sent to her. She needed some bird eggs that were found throughout the world but most commonly found in Saliva Island. As she looked over the rest of the list she found that Bolo was looking over her shoulder.  
"Whatcha looking at?" asked the mechanic.  
"Someone's looking for some bird eggs that are found on Saliva Island. I'm not sure if I'll be able to find them there, but... better go and see if I can."  
"Would you like me to come?"  
"You know what? That'd help a lot."  
"Alright, let's catch a boat!"  
And an hour or so later the two were on the front of Saliva Island. They could hear the falling water from so far away if they were quiet enough, but they had places to be, so they departed to find those eggs.  
After encountering some suggestive statues that helped them reach the top of the island, they platformed and fought, scanning each square inch of foliage and treetop. The two got a little bored, so they decided to start a conversation.  
"So what kind of eggs are we looking for?" asked Bolo.  
"They're called crystal parrots."  
"What do the eggs look like?"  
"The shells are white with blue and green spots."  
"Alright, I'll keep an eye out for them."  
But the two heard rustling from far away. They turned to look behind themselves and found no one was there. So they spun back around and continued their search.  
"Man, this place looks like a good place to bang," said Bolo.  
"Why do you say that?" asked Sky. While it was nice to be with her boyfriend at the present, she wasn't in the mood to fuck right now.  
"It's pretty steamy and humid, like a natural sauna, and it's so far away from society. Not to mention the ground's not all that rocky in certain areas. I'm sure people do it all the time."  
More rustling came from behind the heroes. They turned once more to check for whoever could be following them, and finding themselves alone, they kept on keeping on.  
"I feel like we're being watched."  
And the two turned around one last time, only to find the two pursuing them; a mermaid and a frog fish. The mermaid was holding a nest in her hand that held three eggs, white with blue and green spots.  
"Time to wreck these guys!" said Bolo, cracking his neck.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the mermaid, holding the nest over the ledge of the platform. "Make one move and these go splat."  
"Jerk!"  
"Let's listen to what they have to say, Bolo," said Sky. "What do you want for them?"  
"How about sex?" asked the mermaid too casually. "Me and my frog fish haven't had fresh meat in weeks."  
"What the hell? No!"  
"Well, I guess these three things are going overboard. And a shame to, this species is endangered."  
"Alright, alright! We'll do it."  
Bolo looked at Sky and was rather shocked she was willing to fuck a frog fish or a mermaid for those eggs. She must be quite the environmentalist.  
"Alright you two, off with your clothes. I'm taking the dude."  
Sky slipped off her clothes, muttering to herself about how stupid this all was, and Bolo whipped his own off thinking the same thing. The mermaid popped off her bra and she and her frog fish advanced the two wanderers.  
"So what can you do?" asked Sky to the frog fish, which was looking right at her. It flipped onto its back and exposed a giant, phallic outer organ between its back legs.  
"Holy hell, that's big," she said to herself."  
"Better get it in your slutty mouth," said the mermaid, who was wrapping her tail around Bolo. "Else those eggs go bye-bye."  
Sky muttered to herself one last time before bending down for a closer look at the thing. She stuck out her tongue and licked it from its bottom to its top, realizing how horrible it tasted. But she was determined for the payload of those precious eggs, so she slid it in her mouth. It reached pretty far down her throat, definitely deeper than anything a humanoid could produce. Sky took to bobbing up and down it one, twice, thrice and seeing the monster lolling out its tongue, letting out his disgusting breath. If its giant dick wouldn't make her gag, the smell would.  
Meanwhile Bolo had found the sea witch's orifice, which was right on the tip of her tail. With her permission, he slid his dick inside it, and found it way too wet and moist for his liking. But the enemy was making lustly, or at least they sounded lustly, moans as she slumped down and went slackjaw, almost drooling onto the dirt. Bolo kept sliding in and out, and her moans became louder in response. It was gross, it was smelly, it was probably infected with something, but Bolo was willing to do anything to impress his girlfriend. At least he wasn't dealing with a giant amphibian penis. Did amphibians even has penises? This felt like a smutty story.  
Feeling the beast tremble, Sky slid the huge dick out of her throat and rubbed it across her face, making the monster go over the edge. His organ quivered before ejecting an ungodly amount of frog sperm, which painted her face white. After shooting out every drop he could, the frog fell onto its side and went to sleep.  
The mermaid was almost done herself, and she squeezed her hands into fists and shook around before cumming. Some sort of orange balls were fired out of her vulva in place of a human's vaginal fluid, and it felt slimy and gross as it rolled over Bolo's crotch. Not wanting to go on any longer even if he went unfinished, he pulled out and let the mermaid fall asleep, laying crudely on the terrain.  
The two heroes looked at one another. "Did you finish?" asked Bolo.  
"No, you?" answered Sky.  
And Bolo tackled her onto the ground, hastily fitting his penis inside her vagina. He pumped in and out a few times, happy that while he did have to fuck a monster at least he got to finish in his girlfriend. Sky had the same mindset, and orgasmed in unison with Bolo, their cum falling onto the dirt beneath them.  
The two, still awake unlike the monsters, reached for the nest, not thinking the two would care if they woke them up or not, and jumped down the platform, with the nest stored safely in Sky's bag. Once they hit the ground in a little pool, the two looked up and found themselves invading on something. Two beautiful women in bikinis were feeling each other up and down, and only paused to look at the two who just hit the water surface.  
"Sorry sorry sorry," said Sky, she and Bolo hurrying out of the pool through the rest of the forest. Neither of them looked back until they reached the dock and got on the boat.  
"I told you it was a good place to fuck," said Bolo as the captain raised the sail. The nest in hand and eggs unharmed, it looked to Sky like she was gonna have one happy customer.


End file.
